


Still Fire

by IlluminatedRoad



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminatedRoad/pseuds/IlluminatedRoad





	Still Fire

Your face is probably young

I couldn’t tell, with eyes so old

With features set in stone

and cracks around the mouth

 

Your face is probably young

according to a biological clock

but the laws of physics ingrained in your bones

don’t leave room for a smile

 

Your face is not old, yes

But those eyes have seen into the heart of darkness

and at the edges of your pupils

stillness waits to break into fire.


End file.
